Bucket/Quotes
This is the page containing in-game quotes from the character Bucket. If you are looking for the character itself, please redirect yourself here. To view Bucket's dropship conversations, click here. General Quotes UAVOnly in Legacy. * Now to see what we can see. * Beginning high altitude recon. * Deploying recon UAV. * Getting a better view. * Going up to scan the area. Leaving body on auto-pilot. '' * ''Deploying UAV. Which is to say, my head. Spotting monster * There you are. '' * ''I see you. And now we all do. '' * ''I found it. '' * ''Tagged it! Convenient, isn’t it? '' * ''It’s far away. Over there. I see it. '' * ''Monster sighted! * Come, creature from another dimension! We are not afraid of you! We're also excellent liars! * There it is! Yay! * I see it! Hah! And Hank said a flying head was 'weird'. '' * ''Well spotted! * My sensors confirm the target. * Target tagged. * There it is. * Good eyes, human. * Ah there you are. Nice try, alien. Um... Other alien. '' * ''I see it. * Here! It’s here! Armor down * We’re through its armor! How delightful. * Mr. Hallsey says they tend to run when their Armour is gone! We should watch for that. * It's armor is gone! We may survive! I mean, we'll certainly survive! I think. * Next time try bringing a robot monster! Wraith * Wraith! Wraith! * Firing on the Wraith! * I hope you like missiles, Wraith! For I have an unlimited supply! '' 'Goliath' * ''I found the Goliath! By basically running into it! * I'm firing on the Goliath! I'm also shouting my internal monologue! I don't know why, I just want to fit in! * Golaith! Have a missile! They're delicious! '' '' * Breath Ignition! ** Immolation! '' ** ''Maintain distance! ** killed by Goliath's fire breath Humans are fire resistant, you stupid --! Oh, apparently they're not. Nevermind! * Throw Rock! ** Run or get rocked! *** It's got... a rock? Wonderful. Kraken * Lightning! Devastating, circuit frying, lightning! * Lightning monster! Open fire! * Kraken engaged! Not looking forward to this! * Kraken engaged! If I short circuit, you know why! * Firing on the highly charged monster! * Strike Move! Save your circuits! ** Lightning strike incoming! ** Lightning bolt! Monster evolving * Don't panic! It's merely a fair fight! * Warning. Target is Stage 2. * 3 Don't worry, it's only stage two! Wait, it's stage three? We're doomed! Doming monster * You captured the monster! And really upset it! * Target locked down! Engage! * Success! Good work, human! '' * ''My word, you caught the thing! * It's trapped! And terrified. It will make mistakes. We will not! Dome coming down * The monster is loose! And may be taunting us. I certainly would be. Spotting wildlife * Megamouth! If we had one thousand, twenty three more, we’d have a gigamouth! ** Megamouth detected. '' ** ''Alert! Megamouth! Huh, I actually said "alert", that is some ''very old programming.'' * Trapjaws detected. ** Visual on Trapjaws. * Blitzleopard here! ** Ah, the glowing blitzleopard tail. Nice of them to light up for us. '' * ''Reaver detected. ** Visual on Reaver. ** Reaver located. Be very careful. * Crowbill! Please avoid it! ** Very large sloth thing here! * Ah, the glowing tendrils of a mammoth bird. Lovely. '' ** ''Very, very, large land bird located. *** Lightning bird! **** I don’t know, it’s large. But is it really ‘mammoth’? '' ***** ''Mammoth bird! It packs quite a lot of amps, be careful. * Steamadon detected. ** Keep distance from the Steamadon. ' * Nomad detected. * Ah! A dune beetle! ** Oh yes, a dune beetle. Terrifying, lethal, like everything else here. '' Captured by Wildlife * [[Tyrant|''Tyrant]]! Help! ** This will not end well! * Venom Hound: Well it's your own fault for being so delicious. '' Albino * ''High value wildlife located! * I found a beautiful genetic mutation. Let’s kill it! * Firing on the mutant! * This mutant wildlife would provide a good profit. '' * ''Neutralizing albino! * Firing on the albino! Really, with coloration like that, natural predation would have killed you anyway. '' Following Monster tracks * ''It came through here. * We have a trail. * More tracks! * Tracks! They resume here. * Tracks located. * Tracks! * Its tracks lead this way! * We have tracks again. * Ah, here they are. It's tracks continue here. * Follow me, and we’ll soon find the monster. * Following the glowing footprints! So convenient. * The tracks go this way. Executing wildlife * Eliminating hostile wildlife! * Die, creature! Carnivorous Plant * There’s a carnivores plant here! * Ah yes, one of those plants that look like a giant anus! '' * ''Oh, right! The 'man' eating plant. I forgot. * ''Plant! One of the nasty ones, obviously. I don’t normally get excited by flora. '' ' * Would someone like to step on it? I confess it brings me great joy to watch. '' '' * Ah, a man eating plant. And a robot eating ''plant, ''if given the chance. They’re very ambitious. '' * Captured Ah! A plant has me!'' ** Assistance, please! *** I'm covered in sap and digestive juices! Firing at the Monster * Missile launched! Now comes the ‘fun’ part. * Missile, missile, missile! * Missile launched! Oh, I must thank Cabot for this attachment. * A bullseye! What do I win? ** And what do bulls have to do with it? * I hit the target! I’m getting better at this. * Firing, firing, aiming, aiming. * I must admit, this is incredibly satisfying! * Missile launched! Why do I only have one of these? I should be made of missile launchers. I must speak to Cabot about that. * A hit! A most palpable hit! * Ha-ha! I find this quite enjoyable! * Apparently, I'm pretty good at this! * Firing on the giant monster! This is our job! Amazing isn't it? '' * ''Die! * Did anyone see that!? I’m quite proud of that! * Target acquired! Well, sort of. It's a process, really. * Enjoy that! * Have a missile! * Missile away! * Laser guided missile, in the air! * This is fun! * Nobody likes a bully! Opening fire! * Bam! As they say. * Suck on that! Euphemistically-speaking. Teammate getting headshotOnly in Legacy. * You are effective! Congratulations! * Wonderful! Again! Cloaking teammatesOnly in Legacy. * Cloak active. * Cloaking nearby allies. '' * ''Cloaking. '' * ''Cloak is up! Please remember that it does not mute your voice... unfortunately. * Stay near me! '' Pounced by Monster * ''I found it! It's on top of me! * Get off of me! I'm already a heavily abused piece of machinery! '' Saved from Venom Hound * ''That was... interesting to watch. '' Saving teammate * ''Leave my friend alone! * Back off, Monster! * Time for thanks later. Carrion birds * Carrion birds circling! * It startled some birds! Let’s startle it back. * Birds in the air! Robot stating the obvious! '' * ''Look! Birds! Not the most useful comment, I realize, but accuracy counts for something. Reviving teammates * You look like you are in pain. Possibly later you could describe this sensation to me. '' * ''Hello, injured monkey. Oh, it’s you! * Congratulations. There's a very slim chance you'll survive this. '' * ''Oh, I see you're on your ass again. Typical. * We need you, human! * I am being helpful! Individual revivesUncommon dialogue triggered by picking up certain individuals. * CAIRA'' Caira! Up!'' * VAL'' On your feet, commander.'' * GRIFFIN Griffin! Get up! Individual deaths * MEDIC I hope no one needed a medic! When being healed * Repaired. * Success! Good work, human. * Spectacular! I'm frankly surprised! '' * ''Come on, come on, repair already! * You are effective! Congratulations! Two remaining * This isn't working! We're doomed! '' * ''Organics are simply the worst. Ah, local bipeds excepted, of course. '' * ''Is this our new strategy? Run in terror so the monster concludes we're too DUMB to eat? * Collective death approaching! * We can still achieve victory! I am maintaining a positive outlook! For morale purposes! When fallen * Hardware failure! * Help! * Chassis emergency! * Oh dear. I seem to be broken. * Mechanic! I mean... medic! * System shutdown! * Can somebody reinstall my basic motor functions? * Resuscitation, please! * It's really not my fault, I didn't pick the HuangCorp drone chassis. '' * ''Assistance, please! * Down I go! * Damned unreliable chassis! * Repair me! * Emergency! '' * ''Pain buffer overflow! * Emergency reboot. * Backing up mind state. Just in case. * This is rather embarrassing. * Hello? Anyone? I'm wounded. And cold. And... lonely. Sole Survivor * The humans are gone. Send more robots. * I must stay online until my team arrives. * Well fuck. * No humans for miles. *sighs happily* When relay is under attack * The relay requires defense! * Protect that poor, innocent power relay! Laurie-Anne * Ah! Another beautiful day on Shear... ** That's all. No humorous commentary. '' '''Legacy' The following quotes only exist in the Legacy ''version of Evolve. '''Nest' Attacking egg * Attacking zygote! '' * ''I found an egg! Although Caira has convinced me that is perhaps not an accurate term. * One less egg in a moment! * Firing on an egg! Egg destroyed * Done! * We did it! * Zygote destroyed! Rescue Survivor found * Survivors located! '' * ''Survivor spotted! '' * ''Registering a survivor! '' * ''Downed survivor spotted! '' Rescuing survivor * ''I'd join you if I could, but Cabot would dock my pay. '' * ''If I have to walk around like a biped, so do you. All survivors picked up * Attention, evacuation shuttle pilot! Pickup for you. * Your safety is almost secure! Also, our paycheck. * Humans! Follow me! '' * ''Follow us! You almost certainly won't get eaten! By the Monster! Today. '' Transport ready * ''That's your transport, survivors! Hurry! * Get to that ship, and you may get off Shear in one piece! * This way to the landing zone! Where your chariot awaits! '' * ''Evac is here. Three survivors remaining * I'm bringing in the Laurie-Anne, in anticipation of rescuing these last survivors. '' Survivor killed * ''Listen! The creature’s eating a human! We can track the sound of crunching and slurping! * We can’t let this happen! We came here to protect these people! * Excellent! We can track the sound of that human innocent as the creature devours it! '' '''Defend' Generator being attacked * Suggestion: Prevent remaining generators from taking further damage. * Warning! Target is attacking generators! '' * ''The generator says it's failing! Second generator destroyed * It's strong enough to tear that ship apart! Which is interesting, actually. * Last shield is falling! '' '''Evacuation' Entering Warp-Gate * I'm through the warp-gate! '' * ''Hm. I guess I expected something more dramatic. '' * ''That was... somewhat underwhelming. '' '''Laurie-Anne (Evac)These quotes occur while dropping from the dropship after either winning/losing the previous match in an Evacuation. A rare bug can occur in Stage 2 which triggers these quotes.' Orbital Drill Win * We’re getting support from NORDITA’s drill operator. He’ll be firing the drill at the Monster for us. It could obliterate the Monster instantly, but at that setting it would also punch a hole in Shear’s crust and we’d all die horribly. ‘More horribly than normal’ is the implication, I suppose. Barracks Win * You’ll be joined by an EbonStar trooper once you hit the ground. Please do try and keep him alive. Nothing bad happens if you don’t, it just seems polite. Fusion Plant Lose * You may have noticed. We lost the Fusion Plant, which means you'll be joined by floating clouds of radioactive gas. That's bad, by the way. References Category:Hunters